suprise friendship
by Mepphylover
Summary: What happens one day when you're house is broken into and your only help is from a demon that has grown fond of you?Please review! (Plus Sequel)
1. Chapter 1

Yet another day at boring school and I was caught in more of the usual drama. Closing the door behind me, I sat in my chair that faces my writing desk, plopping down my backpack to start on science homework.

Suddenly, I felt as though I was being watched. Turning around ever so slowly , I faced my bedroom door. It was slightly ajar. I could have sworn I closed it. Shrugging it off, I got up to close it. I stopped, inhaling a sweet sent. Candy?

The doorbell ringing brought me out of my daze. It rang twice before I answered since I was the only one home at the time. The men before me didn't look farmiliar at all.

"Yes? How may I help you?", I asked.

"Ah, yes, is Daniella home?", the first man asked. He looked past me into my empty living room. How did they know my mother?

"No but I can give her your message if you want."

"Hmm...I think we'll wait. Mind if we come in?" It was more a statement than a question. They were already on their way in. I started to panick.

"I'm sorry but since she's not here at the moment I'd like to ask you to leave." How could Mother know such rude people?

His entire demeanor changed. "I'm afraid we can't do that, girly." He roughly grabbed my mouth, silencing me. I was scared. He forced me on the couch, his friend tying my hands behind my back, along with my legs and placed a strip of duct tape over my mouth. While the third guy gently closed the door behind him.

I lay there, one holding me down and the others rummaged through the expensive valuables we had in locked cabinets. The glass they busted to get to them laid at their feet. Years worth of saving, gone down the drain in that one moment.

A sharp tug at my hair brought my attention to the first guy.

"So where do you keep your valuables?", he asked with a laugh. "Under those pretty little clothes of yours?" He let go after one more tug and moved to stand. "Alright boys, I think we should take this search to the bedroom."

They left me to lay there on the couch with no way of escape.

The phone was in the kitchen and that was in the next room, hanging on the wall. So there was no way I could call for help. Why? Why did this have to happen to me?

A tear I didn't know was forming slid down my face to the seat under me.

Were they going to kill me? If so, how would I say goodbye to Mother? Would praying to God even help right now? These questions raced through my mind. But there were no answers.

"Aww. What's the matter girly? Why you cryin'?" I faced him, he stood in front of the other men. A sadistic smirk was plastered on his face. More tears fell as he approached me. He knelt down to my level and retrieved something from his back pocket, bringing it to my face. It was a knife.

I whimpered as he held the cold metal to my throat. "Such a shame you had to die, but you know too much."

As he was about to end my life, he was thrown back by an unseen force. His buddies fell under him. They all had a perplexed look on their face. What surprised me, after they received wounds on either their cheek or arm, they screamed and begged for mercy. From what?

It all happened too fast. They were taken out and lay unconscious on the floor. Just as I was about to try to sit, I heard a voice. "Good Behemoth." A shadow came into view.

I was more shocked than scared. A male, that looked in his teens, came out dressed in the most questionable clothing I've ever seen. It looked like punk rock. His hair was a mystery too. It had a neon green spike on top and a darker layer of green more near his bangs. He moved closer to me and I could see he had pointed ears and fangs.

"Are you hurt?" He kneeled down, and in one swift movement he sliced the ropes with his black, long, talon-like nails. Then he slowly took off the tape on my mouth.

"Yes, I'm alright", I said once it was completely off. I looked at the men. "Can't say the same for them though."

"Of course, they tried to harm you." He put his nail to my cheek. "Sorry. Behemoth wants to see you." He gently pushed into my skin and broke the surface, drawing blood.

Something tackled me. It was round, green, and looked like a... What is it? It licked my face with its tongue. "This is Behemoth. He's my, what we call, familiar. He seems to like you."

I giggled. Even though I didn't know what he was but he showed me much affection. "Hello Behemoth."

"You should call the authorities before they wake up."

"Yeah. And thanks...um"

"Amaimon."

"Thank you." He turned to Behemoth.

"Behemoth, go to Mephisto. Tell him I have my hands full." With that Behemoth left.

Right before my eyes Amaimon turned into a green hamster in a green cloud of smoke. He scurried off towards my room.

* * *

The police arrived and carried off the three men. Mother came, as worried as ever about me. Once everything was settled it was around ten and I was tired. I made my way to my room, stopping at what I saw. Amaimon was laying, in human form, on my bed, eating a lollipop. By the looks of it, he had already eaten about fifty. I didn't need to know.

"Amaimon, I'm going to bed soon so do you think you can...go?" He looked at me with his emotionless expression.

"I have nowhere to go. Older brother wanted me out of the house for awhile."

"Oh. Then you can stay here but...you have to keep to your side and while you're here don't let my mom see you."

"Simple enough." He turned into a hamster once again and curled up on one of the pillows on his side of the bed.

As I got ready for bed, I reviewed the past few hours. Thank God it's Friday.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

* * *

I woke up feeling something small and furry on my stomach. I lifted my head up to look at the sleeping hamster. Well, so much for staying on your side._  
_

I couldn't resist scratching underneath his chin. His eyes slowly opened. Once he was fully aware of the action he leaned into my fingers. I giggled and picked him up.

"Amaimon, I promised my mom I'd go with her shopping. So while I'm gone I want you to stay here."

He looked up at me. "Can't you take me with you?"

"As a hamster?"

"Yes. I get bored often and I wish to observe human behavior."

"Well, okay. As long as you stay as you are."

"I promise." He crawled up my shirt and perched on my shoulder.

"By the way, what are you?" I looked at him.

"I am a demon. The King of Earth and one of the sons of Satan."

"Oh..." How could he be a demon? He's so kind.

I made sure he stayed in my shirt pocket unnoticed as we headed for the local mall. Once we got there Mother gave me items to search for on my own. Amaimon asked what things were every now and then. No one noticed or even seem to hear him.

I found all that was on the list and went to go find Mother but stopped when a figure loomed over me.

"Look who it is." I flinched when I recognized that voice.

"Who is that human?", Amaimon asked.

Ge was the source of most of my problems at school. His name was Miander.

"So, I heard about what happened yesterday... Hey wait." I quickly maneuvered past him and hid in one of the nearby stores. I always chose flight instead of fight.

Once I was sure he was gone, then I chose to come out. Amaimon, I could tell, observed with interest. Has he ever seen human emotions?

* * *

I was just about done with my homework when Amaimon asked ,"Do you think we can go out tonight? I would like to eat out with you." All while he was eating his candy. Where did he even put it?

I faced him saying ,"I'm not too sure how my mom will react."

"Oh." He didn't show any emotion so I didn't know if I should feel sorry. "I would have paid for you."

"Um... I'll go ask my mom. Wait in the front for me. And don't be seen." He disappeared in a flash.

Mother was sitting at the kitchen table drinking tea. She looked up when she heard me coming. "Hello sweetheart."

"Hi mom. Do you think I can go out with a friend tonight. I'm done with my homework."

"Sure. But be back before ten."

"'Kay, bye. Love you." I searched for Amaimon once the door was closed behind me.

"What is this 'love'?" I jumped back, startled. He stood next to where I was.

"It's...a strong...liking for someone", I explained. We walked along the sidewalk, in silence for a moment.

"Do you have someone you love?" He finally asked.

"Besides my family, no. But I like my friends."

"Am I your friend?" I looked at him.

"Yes. You are. And I'm glad I met you." He nodded looking in front of us.

He suddenly said,"There's someone I want you to meet. We can eat at his house."

"Who is it?"

"My older brother."

* * *

We arrived at an unbelievably large mansion. In the front of it sat a neon pink limousine.

The large doors opened and the man that answered looked like what I expected someone related to Amaimon would look like. His deep purple hair was covered mostly by a white top hat that had purple and pink stripes near the base. His attire was formal, misty white except his pink and white poc-a-dots ascot. Behind him flowed a white cape with a dark purple underside.

"Ah, Amaimon. I thought you said you had your hands full. It appears just the opposite", he said with a wide smile.

"Yes brother. I was observing the humans but was side tracked."

He eyed me with a curious look. "Well, come in." He held out a lavender gloved hand. I reluctantly took it and followed him to a large dining hall.

I sat in a chair he pulled out for me. "Oh, where are manners? I am Mephisto Pheles." He bowed and looked to Amaimon. "Does she know?"

"Yes brother. She knows what we are."

"Then as you know I am Amaimon's older brother", Mephisto started."Another son of Satan but I am the King of Time. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you Mephisto",I said, shyly.

"Amaimon", Mephisto turned. His brother looked up with his usual blank expression. "After we eat we need to talk."

"Yes brother."

* * *

Dinner went by and we all made little conversations. Amaimon and Mephisto caught up on Satanic business. I was barely listening, only when I was forced into the topic.

After we finished Mephisto lead Amaimon to another room. I sat at the table waiting for them to return.

Something tugged at my pant leg. Looking down, I saw Behemoth and picked him up.

Once in my lap, he licked almost the entire right side of my face. I couldn't be mad at him for long though, he didn't know any better. Besides Amaimon and Mephisto walked in.

Mephisto had a large smile on his face. It would have freaked me out but I was too distracted by what he said next."Amaimon and I have agreed to show you the ways of a demon. So, how would you like to play a game and there will be a little wager. I'm sure the last one standing will be greatly rewarded."

What? The last one standing?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

"What kind of game do you have in mind?",I asked, standing with Behemoth still in my arms. By the term last man standing, he must have been exaggerating.

"How about hide-and-go-seek?",Mephisto asked.

"Alright." I agreed and he smiled.

"You're it." They both disappeared in clouds of smoke. No fair. They didn't give me time to count. I sighed and looked to the familiar in my arms.

"Behemoth." He looked up."You want to help me look for those two?"

His pointed tail wagged back and forth as he jumped to the floor, his tongue hanging out of his mouth."That's a good boy. Come on."

We walked through the large halls of the mansion. It felt like they could go on forever. How Mephisto could ever own a place like this was beyond me. Though I noticed a pattern when it came to color scheme. Dark purple to lavender and pink.

That was when I came into a colorful room filled with stuffed animals of various sizes and piles of candy and manga scattered throughout the room. There was a hot pink couch in the center of the room that faced a large plasma screen tv. On the screen was a paused game with some tall rabbit character and kid character in mid-battle.

I suddenly noticed a pink bat with a blue smile as bad as Mephisto's sitting on the tv. Its tail was a golden rod that ended with an ice-cream handle. Was it an umbrella? If so, I'm sure it belonged to Mephisto.

Once it noticed me, it flew over to where I stood. Behemoth looked at it like a snack. The bat motioned for me to follow.

* * *

And it took me back to square one; the kitchen. Seriously?

I groaned. How was I supposed to find them if I don't even know where I was going?

There was a laugh behind me."You're not going to win with that attitude, you know." I turned. No one; but I could tell it was Mephisto's voice.

"So, I was never good at hide and seek or tag", I protested.

"Well then, why don't I help you out." Then appeared a small white dog with a pink and white pic-a-dot bow.

I learned by now not to ask questions. In that case, I walked to the small dog. Who then turned into the human Mephisto and stood inches from me.

He towered over me with his amused smile."You could tag me right now. Why don't you?"

"I think we both know you're not that stupid." He burst out laughing.

"Such a smart girl. Nothing gets by you I see. Come." He turned, waking to the colorful room I had found the bat umbrella in. But now who sat on the couch was none other than Amaimon, a pink controller in his hands. His mouth was stuffed full of different junk food. The game on the screen was further along than it had been earlier.

These two had been playing all this time on their video games. The little devils.

Mephisto sat opposite of his brother. Amaimon patted the seat next to him for me. I happily sat, forgetting about the game of tag until Amaimon passed me candy and our hands brushed. The older demon didn't miss it and said,"Amaimon, you seem to have lost." He just shrugged off the statement.

"Now you must tag someone." He just had to point that out. Amaimon sighed.

"Alright, older brother", he said, getting up. Mephisto poofed out once again.

I was sure he was going to tag me until he said,"I will give you a head start."

I looked at him, surprised."Thanks." Then to Behemoth,"Come on boy."

* * *

Where could I hide? I could end up back in the same room Amaimon's in. And lose the game.

I'd hate to admit it, but Mephisto's right. I won't win with this attitude.

What would I win anyways? Clothes like him? Or a handful of candy? I was pulled out of my thoughts when Behemoth gave a tug at my pants. That seemed to be how we communicate.

He lead me to... The same colorful room we were in. I turned to him."We were just here, Behemoth." He looked up at me, his head to the side. He didn't know any better.

That's what I told myself over and over again in my head. That is, until Amaimon and Mephisto walked in. Mephisto didn't look happy in the slightest. He must have lost.

Amaimon proved it by saying,"You have won." Looking at me and I smiled at him.

"What would you like?" Mephisto asked, his eye twitching. I had to think. What did I want?

I looked to my little friend on the floor who was chewing on a random hoop he must have found somewhere.

"I would like to have a familiar, like you two." I picked Behemoth up.

"Why would you want a demon for a pet?"

"I, so far, like both of your familiars. They're friendly and adorable. Behemoth is just like a little puppy."

He thought about it."What type of demon would-"

"Brother could any demon be a familiar?" Amaimon asked.

"I suppose so. Why?"

"I would like to be hers." The room was dead silent.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Hello everyone I do so appreciate your reviews. Enjoy!**

* * *

What? Why would he want to be my familiar? He was a demon King.

"Amaimon are you sure?" Mephisto asked in a tone that sounded like he didn't care either way.

"Yes brother",Amaimon replied with a bored expression.

I spoke up,"Amaimon you don't have to." He looked at me, wide eyed.

"I want to. For a friend."

"Then it settled", Mephisto turned to me."But do remember demon familiars turn on masters that are weaker than themselves. I'm sure that will not happen though. Amaimon seems to have much respect for you. I can't say much for other demons you might encounter."

"Well that's good."

* * *

Mephisto waved to us on our way out. Behemoth chose to follow us instead of staying with his masters brother. I can understand why. Mephisto was creepy.

By the time we arrived at my house it was fifteen past ten. I'm late.

"Amaimon go around to my room." He left. But I heard a raspy breath beside me. Looking down, I saw Behemoth who was sitting there his tongue hanging out of his mouth. His attention was directed at the door."You too boy." He seemed to pout but sulked away, head lowered and tail dragging.

When I walked in, Mother was on her laptop. She didn't seem angry, only busy. So I spoke up before she could."I'm sorry mom. I lost track of time."

She looked up and smiled."It's okay sweetheart. Just, next time tell me."

"Okay",I nodded.

"By the way, what are all those candy wrappers doing in your room?" Curse you, Amaimon! Now I had to lie.

"Oh...I..um...wanted some snacks." Hopefully the smile on my face didn't look too fake.

Suddenly, there was a bang that came from my room.

"What was that?" Mother asked. She moved to get up but I blocked her path.

"I'll go check Mother. Don't worry." I couldn't say the same for myself though.

With my luck, I'm sure they broke something. When I entered my room Amaimon was sitting on the floor, eating a lollipop with an unconscious Behemoth in front of him.

"What did you do?" Nothing appeared broken.

"Behemoth tried to eat this." Amaimon held up my cat. Where she had been the past two days, I don't know. But now she was wet and shivering.

Before I could say a single thing, Mother called,"What was it?"

"Oh, it was...Whiskers. She just knocked over something."

"Okay. Make sure to clean it up."

"'Kay mom." Behemoth moved around, waking up. He eyed Whiskers, licking around his mouth. Before he could pounce, I took her from Amaimon and held her in my arms. He seemed hurt, that there's another animal in my arms and not him. That or he realized he just lost a meal.

I sat on my bed with Whiskers in my lap. Amaimon perched at the end and watched me run my fingers through her fur."Is that not your familiar?"

I looked up."No, she's a pet. Her species is known to humans as cats."

"Hm...", he trailed off."Oh, yes, I forgot to ask. What is affection?" He took out a lollipop, unwrapped it and stuck it in his mouth, throwing the last stick away.

"Well, it's mostly between couples. To show affection you would hold hands and...kiss. Mostly stuff like that."

"How do you kiss?"

"Lip-to-lip or lip-to-cheek contact."

He suddenly leaned in, closing the distance between us. Then, gently kissed my cheek. Then he leaned back. I could feel my cheeks flush red.

"Like that?"

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was so short. But fret not, my friends, I will be updating soon enough! Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, good people! Think the story's good so far? And thanks to you guys who reviewed.**

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

I don't quite remember what happened after Amaimon kissed my cheek. I think I confirmed his theory and went to bed before anything else embarrassing happened.

That must have been why when I woke up the first thing he asked was,"Are you alright?"

I blushed."Yes. Why do you ask?"

"You have been odd since I kissed you." He looked at me, his head to the side.

"Well... Usually only couples do that, not friends."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, you just surprised me, that's all. I could never be mad at you."

"Oh. So you did not like it?"

"I...I honestly don't know. I'm sorry Amaimon."

He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek, once more."Do not be. You deserve all the time you need to think. Don't let me sway your judgement."

He turned into a hamster and went to lay on my pillow. He closed his eyes, dozing off.

At least one of us can get some rest.

* * *

The day flew by. His words went through my mind every passing second. What was I going to say to him? Sorry, I need more time to think?

I shook my head. No that will never do. I have to tell him I like him, just not in that way.

My gaze slowly turned to his small sleeping form. Could I see myself with a demon?

A sigh escaped me. Why did this have to be so confusing?

* * *

That day ended and a school day began. I couldn't say I was looking forward to it but I needed to get away for a bit. That's why I was hesitant answering Amaimons question,"Can I go with you to this school?"

"Um... Don't you way to stay here?" I was packing my backpack. Refilling it with needed supplies.

"Not preferably. It is boring here. I would like to be with you. Unless you don't want my company."

"No it's just I don't think you would like school. I know I don't."

"Why?" His head was tilted to the side.

"Well, I'm like the underdog at my school. No one really likes me and I have few friends." I looked down, recollecting all the bad memories.

He sensed my sadness."As a familiar, I want nothing more than for you to be happy."

"Thank you, but even you can't solve my human problems."

"Then take me with you and we will see who's right." He was probably going to follow me if I said no. I sighed.

"Fine."

* * *

Amaimon took up most of the room in the smallest pocket of my backpack. But he still had enough to be comfortable, yet unnoticeable.

It was hard trying to focus while the teacher was talking when he continuously asked me questions I couldn't answer at the time. Some kids must have been wondering why I was talking to my backpack.

Thankfully lunch came faster than expected. I chose a quiet spot outside under a oak tree.

When I unzipped the pocket he was in, he poked his head out, asking,"Is it time to eat?"

"Yes. I'll give you some food, just stay in the-" I was interrupted.

"Talking to your backpack, again?" Miander stood over me.

"No." Amaimon hid back down in the pocket.

"What's in this thing, anyways?" He took it before I could stop him.

His searching came up fruitless until he checked where Amaimon was. His hand dived in and pulled out the green hamster.

"So this the friend you've been talking to? You know, no pets are allowed at school. I think I'll have to confiscate him." As he turned to leave, Amaimon bit his hand and was dropped in the dirt. He scurried to a nearby bush."That rat."

Miander gasped. I looked where he did and there stood Behemoth, growling, slobber running down his mouth. He looked truly angry and I knew I was going to talk to both of later about this later. Miander must have been able to see him because he was bit by a demon.

Behemoth inches forward, making Miander move back. Until he dropped my backpack and ran away.

I crawled to my backpack, retrieved it, and patted my lap for Behemoth to sit. He jumped to me, happily accepting the invitation.

"Thanks, you guys. But you both need to tell me next time before you pull a stunt like that. Now I am officially the freak of the school."

Amaimon came out of the bush."I'm sorry. He was bothering you and I needed to protect you."

"It's okay. I'm not mad." The bell rang. "And there goes my reputation. Well, what I had left of it." I heard Amaimon's stomach growl."Come, on we can eat along the way."

* * *

**Sorry for the late update everyone. I've been busy, but not so much to forget all you lovely people. Should I change anything? If you like it how it is or have any complaints please tell me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for your support, I do apologize for late updates though. I personally blame my teachers for the butt-load of homework. I hope you enjoy and I love you all for reading!**

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

The rest of the day went better than expected. Miander, I saw, gave me glances of uncertainty but said nothing about what happened. He must have been scared. And I'm sure Amaimon poked his head out of my pocket every once in a while to glare at him.

When the day finally ended, I was more than happy to leave. As I walked home, Behemoth joined us, walking by my side. I pulled Amaimon from my pocket at his request and set him on the sidewalk.

He turned into his human form, looking around before doing so. Suddenly, a phone rang. Amaimon piled out a golden flip phone, answering it.

"Yes, brother?" He paused."Alright I am on my way." He turned to me."Big brother needs my assistance. I will be back before your mother arrives at your home." He placed his hand on my cheek."If anything is to go wrong, I will be back before then."

"What would go wrong?" I smiled.

For the first time ever, his lips curled up into a small, almost unnoticeable, smile. Then he shocked me even more by placing a kiss...on my lips. My face became flushed.

"I will be back." With that he left.

I only moved when Behemoth tugged on my pant leg.

"Come on boy." I started to walk but stopped when my arm was pulled.

"Not so fast." Oh no.

I turned, facing Miander. His cold eyes stared me down. I think I shrunk back a few inches.

Behemoth growled. Miander's gaze turned to him."Shut it, mutt." Now there was no fear in his voice. Only anger.

"Behemoth", I said, hoping to quiet him.

Miander only directed his frustration to me."I want answers. What are those things? That mutt and that freak with the spike?"

"They're both..." I trailed off.

"Both what?" he demanded, tugging my arm, fiercely.

"They're both...demons." I finished, my heart raced. What would he do? Flip out? Or...

I didn't know what else he could do. I didn't want to. He intimidated me enough already.

The way he kept calm after I said that scared me more than it would have if he started yelling. I would have preferred it. I just wasn't expecting what happened next.

He slapped me. I stumbled back. Behemoth growled, took a fighting stance, and jumped on him.

"Behemoth, no." He seemed to angered to listen. So I grabbed him from Miander, then ran.

I heard footfalls behind me and knew he was following."Amaimon", I whispered. "Please hurry."

* * *

I reached the safety of my house within moments.

After I closed and locked the front door, Miander banged it repeatedly. I thought he might have knocked it down if he didn't abruptly stop. Then the door flew open. I yelped at what I saw.

He stood there, but it didn't look like him. He now had fangs, pointed ears, sharp black nails, horns, and a tail. Around him swarmed little bug-like demons.

"Wh-who are you?" I squeaked out.

"Astroth, King of Rot. This boy seemed like a good enough body to give you a message from Lord Satan. He isn't pleased that you have clouded Amaimon's judgement. He has a death wish for you."

"No, please. I-I'll leave Amaimon. Make him completely forget me. Please don't kill me." I started crying.

He grinned."I'll make it quick." He came closer. Behemoth tried to stop him but was only flung away by his tail, knocking him unconscious.

I weakly crawled away, but he grabbed me by my backpack and pulled me to him."The more you move, the slower it's gonna go."

He held a sharp black nail to my face and slid it down my cheek. Blood trickled down and some smeared on his hand."I should scar that pretty little face of yours for Amaimon."

I didn't want anyone to see these scars on my dead body, especially Amaimon. He would be devastated. No, he would be beyond devastated.

This would hurt him more than anything. I couldn't die. I needed to stay alive for him.

But what could I do?

Astroth then held all of his fingers to my neck, ready to make the final cut. I closed my eyes, ready for the pain...that never came.

I didn't notice it when he was pulled off of me and thrown out the door by Amaimon. Mephisto kneeled next to me. Trying to console me as Amaimon took care of Astroth. Tears mixed in with the crimson fluid, making it sting.

Mephisto got up after he made sure I was alright and turned to the other two demons. His hat came off and tapped it with his umbrella, counting in what I believed to be German."Eins, zwei, drei."

Astroth's spirit was sucked out of Miander and into his hat. Once it was entirely out of him, Miander fell to the floor, unconscious.

Amaimon thanked his brother and walked over to me. He took me into an embrace. I openly cried in his arms.

* * *

**This has been an eventful chapter, no? Well, I plan to make at least one more then I am moving on. I know what you are thinking. "How are you just going to leave us like that?" I assure you, all will be resolved in the next chapter. Until then, I bid you all a farewell.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my beautiful people! I am not sure if this will be my last chapter or not. Depends where I end it off. Please leave reviews. I want to know all of you guys' thoughts and feelings on this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Amaimon carried me off to my room and cleaned the wound on my face saying,"I'm sorry. This is all my fault."

I looked at him."No. It's no-"

"Yes it is. I knew father would be mad with me for neglecting my duties as a demon. Especially if he knew it was all for a human."

"Amaimon", I whispered.

Just then Mephisto came in."Everything is taken care of. Amaimon, come."

"Yes, brother." They left me in silence. Behemoth jumped on my bed, next to where Whiskers was laying. He didn't even water at the mouth, looking at her. He must have sensed my solemn mood. Instead, he curled up in my lap and fell asleep. I pet his head."At least I have you."

It was a few minutes before they came back. Mephisto said,"I will give you both time to talk." Then left. I decided I should be the first to talk.

"Amaimon, I...I like you. But I'm not sure if it's in a strong romantic way or just as a friend. I want to give you a chance, though."

"It is fine. I have experienced every human emotion except love. But I think what I feel for you is close enough." I looked at him. He was serious.

"I didn't know you felt that way about me. Shows what I know", I murmured.

"But if I might have even the slightest chance with you I will take it."

I smiled."How about tomorrow for dinner after school."

"It's a date."

* * *

I couldn't stop thinking about our date tonight. He didn't tell me where, but he said it would be romantic and private. I cleared it with Mother and was so excited.

During school, he went to visit Mephisto to borrow some dressy clothes and get advice. I thought it was cute.

So, while he was gone and I was home, I took the opportunity to choose the perfect outfit.

I ended up choosing a green blouse with a brown skirt. When the time came I took some time working on my hair but not too much because the door bell rang.

My breath caught. He looked so handsome. His hair was still the same but his tuxedo was almost matching mine in color and style. His mouth gaped open slightly when he saw me."You're so beautiful." I blushed.

"Thanks. You look good too. I'm surprised Mephisto had those colors of clothes."

"He didn't", he replied."I had him change them to match your outfit." He held out his hand."Now, shall we go?"

"Yes, we shall."

* * *

Throughout the dinner, Amaimon brought up small talk about school and other stuff. He got some looks from other people, probably because of his hair.

"Would you want to go out again?"he asked.

"Of course."

"You enjoy my company?"

"Yes."

"Hm..." he trailed off. I smiled.

"For a demon you think a lot like a human. It's funny."

"You give me a lot to think about."

"Like what?"

"I don't know how to... impress you. To win you over. You're odd."

"You don't have to impress me. I already like you for who you are. And what do you mean I'm odd?" I pretended to glare at him.

"You're not like other human females. Any other person would have tried to exorcise me by now."

"I guess I saw the potential in you. You're not some savage beast when someone gets to know you." I grabbed his hand.

* * *

We walked home after dinner. Amaimon didn't let go of my hand the entire time. I thought it was cute.

"Amaimon",I said. He turns."Thank you. For everything." I stop him and gently place a kiss on his cheek. His other hand comes to cup that cheek. As if he wanted to make sure it stays there.

"Did you mean what you said before about me? What you felt for me was close to love?" He nods.

"Yes. At this moment, you are my one and only priority. Practically all I think about."

"I don't think I want you to be my familiar anymore. You should just be my...boyfriend." I blush.

"I would like that." He cupped my cheeks pulling my face towards his and gave me a long kiss on the lips. I smiled and closed my eyes.

* * *

That night Amaimon slept in his human form with me in his arms. Right before we went to sleep, he said,"It was a good thing I saw you out of all those other humans that day."

"I couldn't imagine it any other way."

* * *

**Well, I guess this is my final chapter. I am officially done with this fanfic. I am sorry if you didn't like how it ended. But please review either way**!


	8. Sequel

**Since I got this request and thought about it even before I got it, I concluded I should make a sequel. Yes, I know. It has been so long and I have a cliff hanger ending, I should give some of you what you want. So, here it is. B.T.W. I am also female. ;P**

* * *

Sequel

* * *

I have been with Amaimon for awhile now. He treated me kindly and we often went over to his brother's for dinner. When my mother first saw him, she was a little less than extatic. But over time, she realized that he wasn't just another rude, obnoxious boy. She saw that he really cared about me for who I was. She said it was the way he looked after me and how he showed me he cared for me that she liked best.

He did show, many times, that he truly cared for me; on dates and when I "brought him over to my house". He practically lived with me behind my mothers back. But what she doesn't know won't kill her.

At school, Miander thought twice about confronting me. He would see the tiny green head poking out of my backpack pocket and head in the other direction. And I'm sure Behemoth would be on the sidelines, ready to pounce if need be.

Amaimon and I became closer over time. He would tell me interesting stories of the things he saw in Gehenna before we went to sleep together. It seemed my new spot would be in his protective embrace. Not that I minded.

One night, he asked me,"Do you think your mother actually likes me?"

I laughed,"Of course. Who wouldn't like you?"

"I can think of some people." I giggled again. He cocked his head to the side."Why are you so happy?"

I looked up into his forest green eyes."Because I'm with you."

His mouth opened slightly, then closed."You truly are amazing. That must be why I..."

I blinked."You what, Amaimon?"

He took in a breath."That must be why I...love you." I stared up at him. That was the second time he confessed his feelings for me. But this time, I could feel butterflies in my stomach and heat rising to my face.

I couldn't help but to snuggle closer to him. His arms came around me. As I stayed there I noticed for the first time that he smelled like candy. I smiled.

"I love you too, Amaimon."

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. Including you, xXBre3akingApartXx and all you other bros. Though, I was thinking about this before I got your request. You just encouraged me to write it. Bye!**


End file.
